Blaze Weednix
Blaze Weednix is a member of the FamiTracker community since late 2012. He originally joined under a name no one remembers (ask FT chat is not advertising quit complaining) and made a fool of himself for 3 years before discovering his true nature as a shitposter. He is the most handsome person in the world and everyone envies him. He is constantly angry and enjoys insulting the shit outta everyone in FT chat including himself I INSIST THIS IS NOT ADVERTISING SHUT YOUR TRAP. He was appointed Moderator Of The New FamiTracker Forums on April 20th, 2015, which caused him to become depressed. This eventually turned into a history of drug abuse. His favorite drug was marijuana, as evidenced by his name and the date he was appointed Moderator Of The New FamiTracker Forums, but after he was forced into rehab by the FBI he became regretful of his entire life and attempted to ban himself. Because phpBB is terrible and doesn't allow staff to ban themselves, he asked jsr to take away his mod powers to prevent him from attempting to ban himself ever again. It is strongly believed he has attempted to take his life by jumping off South America's Tallest Building at least 26 times, getting arrested on every attempt. Despite having recovered from his drug abuse, he still has a habit of shouting IT'S 4:20 every time it's 4:20. In fact this line was written at 4:20. His YouTube channel exists since June 10th, 2015. He originally made it to bully MiniMacro because he felt emo that day and needed to shit on someone to feel better, but a few days later he started uploading his horrible music no one wants to listen to. As of this writing (August 1st, 2017) he has 234 subscribers. 36238 views, and 20 videos. All those subs and views are from depressed people who hate themselves. For extra statistics, call 911 and order a massive pizza. They know everything about him. History Early life Blaze Weednix was born in a country no one knows sometime in the 90s, which he uses as an excuse to be a hipster. Just a few minutes after being born he was stolen from his mom's arms and forcefully joined the Al's Paella terrorist organization. When he was just a toddler, he was trained in operating firearms, even before he learned to walk. Once he turned 3 years old he was trained in explosive usage and was tasked with blowing up the subway. Other members of Al's Paella were impressed at his ability to carry out his tasks, which ended up in him being promoted to leader of the organization. Childhood At only 6 years of age, Blaze Weednix began plotting the biggest terrorist attack in history. Since his allies were a bunch of pussies, he had to do everything himself. On 7/11, he hijacked 2 gigantic turbo commercial fighter jets and "accidentally" crashed them into The Somehow Duplicated Massive Buildings located in New Bork's Drug Trade Center. This resulted in the death of 69420 drug dealers who were attending the place on that day. The Split States of America rewarded his efforts to combat drug trafficking, to which he reacted by crying uncontrollably and trying to punch the president. Such a fuckup was condemned by Al's Paella, who revealed his true plans to the FBI, causing him to become the Most Wanted criminal in the world. His first visit to jail was when he was 9 years old, after he tried assaulting a young woman in a bus. Surprisingly, the police forgot about his association to terrorism on that moment, so he was freed the next day. After the police realized the stupid dumbshit retarded mistake they made, they began hunting him down worldwide, but they didn't have success because he got a haircut just after getting out of jail so they didn't recognize him. Present life Blaze Weednix decided the terrorist life was too much of a burden to carry on him, so he decided to enrol in college. After he was told he couldn't do that because he didn't finish school, he murdered all the staff with a straw and became the owner of the institution, which was stolen from him 2 days later because he forgot to close the building at night. He lives on the streets ever since joining FT forums, so he blames them for making him homeless. Few days after losing his home to the same guy who stole his newly-acquired institution, he returned to his old ways and began committing terrorist acts on the "innocent" citizens of whatever city he's living in (he's forgotten who he is or where he is at this point due to doing some heavy shit). He makes a living from robbing the bank every day. He exploits the same bank in the same way all the time because their security is shit, but as a result of constant robbery, he now earns a miserable income because the bank is running outta money to get stolen from them. Since the street life is too crazy not to document, he maintains his own journal where he writes about the stuff that happens to him daily, although he doesn't write on it daily. Every time he writes on his journal, a suspicious Discord account leaks the entry on the internet, under the heading "Today on #meriosjournal". So far he hasn't noticed anything strange because he's too much of a pothead to do that. Music career Blaze Weednix began his music career when he was 9 years old, shortly before getting arrested for the first time. He wasted 5 years of his life trying to learn all that strange shit they teach you, with no success. He knows how to blow the pipes if you know what I mean. Once he joined FT forums he abandoned every "instrument" he had learned to blow in the previous years, and subsequently became an asocial autist loser no friends. He focused mostly on covers than originals but he did make a few songs here and there. He has now apparently retired from making music completely, what a pussy. Involvement in the FamiTracker community Blaze Weednix joined the FamiTracker community in late 2012; it is alleged he did so on halloween in an attempt to scare the shit outta all the people there. However he's so handsome they instead adopted him as their pet. For 3 years he misbehaved and made a big mess on the forums, but later on he attempted to compensate for this by hacking the forum and making himself into a moderator. Despite his attempts to make things better, he actually fucked everything up and now everyone hates him. A strange Discord user claiming to be him wastes all their time shitposting in FT chat about shit no one needs nor cares about. This account seems to have been hijacked by an advertising company, which is evident in the increasing amount of ads it posts in the chat. Criminal activity Blaze Weednix has been charged with numerous crimes over the years, including the murder of at least 80000 people, terrorism, stealing, plagiarism, drug trafficking, human trafficking, sale of illegal firearms, among others. The longest he has spent in jail at any given time has been 3 weeks, because he knows every loophole in every law so he always gets out of jail freely. As a result he has been subject to police abuse, which sparked an enormous controversy in 2015. In mid 2016 he began stealing works from members of the FamiTracker community and started selling them for profit. He was recently discovered going under a different name in an attempt to go unnoticed. Well he's a moron and an idiot and a retard because we found out so we're publicly calling him out now. More news at 8. Romantic life Blaze Weednix has been known to harass random young girls on the streets, as evidenced by his journal entries. All of them fuck him over in different ways and we laugh at how fucking stupid he is. His most noteworthy case was when he made a flower costume to impress a girl and was arrested because the police thought he was the flower costume psycho who shot up the place days before. Journal A journal maintained by Blaze Weednix is available through dpc's bot, just write ?merio on #botspam and a random entry from #meriosjournal will show up, provided dpc actually fucking added the entry in the first place. Friends It has been rumored that Blaze Weednix has friends, those are 8BitZtuner, OL99 and some other random fags, but in reality they're just playing with him and pretending to be his friends xd rumors say that he has a good time, but actually its the drugs doing the effect Degeneracy Blaze Weednix has been confirmed to be a brony by being able to name some of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters. This page wtf you guys why the hell are you all talking shit about me on a wiki of all places I'm gonna nuke your houses when you least expect it, you pieces of shit. This is why the FamiTracker community is a hellhole I hate you all I'm gonna leave forever and I'll delete this wiki and the FT site and also my accounts and then I'll go outside and scream like a little girl because that's what handsome manly men do.